Kessler
|-|Present Timeline = |-|Future Timeline = Summary Kessler is the main antagonist of inFAMOUS. Kessler was an alias used by Cole MacGrath when he returned to his past to save his former self from a desolate future. Usurping control of the mentalist faction known as the First Sons from Alden Tate's father, Kessler would later use its assets to accelerate the chain of events that lead to his conception. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Kessler, Cole MacGrath Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Male Age: Over a century old Classification: Human Conduit, First Sons Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lightning Manipulation and Absorption, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Should scale to Forced Conduits, who can regrow blown off limbs. Instantly regenerated being shot through the chest and head), Electricity and Radar Sense (Likely possesses the Radar Pulse), Extrasensory Perception (can sense electricity, hostile intent and telekinetic constructs with his Radar), Stealth Mastery, Time Travel, Summoning (Able to summon First Son drones to aid him in combat, which can turn invisible and can't be detected with Enhanced Senses/ESP), Genius Intelligence, Preparation, Telepathy, Rage Power (All Conduits get stronger with rage), Can generate electricity without the constant need to recharge from an outside source, Kinetic Energy Manipulation (Can produce shockwaves of kinetic energy, likely wraps explosive kinetic charges into his grenades like Cole), Can drain Bioelectricity (via Bio-Leech), Weather Manipulation (Likely possesses this ability from his past self, who could create a city-wide thunderstorm after he had just acquired his powers), Vibration Manipulation (Can create earthquakes by punching the ground, can create shockwaves by waving his fists), Attack Reflection (with Shockwaves), Duplication (Can create electrical doppelgangers of himself that can invoke mental damage upon physical contact), Electrical Aura (Possesses an ever-present aura around himself that pops up whenever he is struck by an attack), Magnetism Manipulation, Telekinesis (via Magnetism), Longevity (Was able to live for over a century), Mind Manipulation (Can mentally attack enemies via Phantasms, they are potent enough to easily bypass the mental defenses of Cole), Memory Manipulation (Can implant his memories into a person via physical contact. Said injection also renders the person temporarily incapacitated), Light Manipulation/Perception Manipulation (His Phantasms can obscure the opponent's vision by blinding them with light the closer they get, making it difficult to see them), Homing Attack (via Phantasms), Durability Negation, Limited Precognition (After absorbing massive amounts of electricity, he receives visions of himself in the future using powers he has just acquired, giving him instant knowledge on how to use them. His Radar Pulse allows him to sense hostile intent in others, allowing him to differentiate friend from foe, and discern when someone is about to attack him), Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyze people with his lighting and electro-magnetism based telekinesis, can induce heart attacks with his electricity), Accelerated Development (Training, Battle; Physical Stats, Abilities), Limited Reactive Evolution (Conduits can gain new power or improve upon current ones by stressing their bodies in different ways. In moments of extreme duress, their bodies will also develop new powers to best aid the situation). Resistance to the following: Gravity Manipulation (immune to the gravity nullifying effects of Cole's shockwaves), Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 1), Corruption (Type 2), Telepathy, Status Effect Inducement, and Power Nullification (Was completely immune to the effects of Sasha's tar), Electricity, Heat, Ice, Absorption (Of matter and energy), Matter Manipulation (On a Macro Quantum level), Poison, and Acid (His past self showcased such resistances while in a weakend state, so he likely possesses it himself), Disease Manipulation/Biological Manipulation (All Conduits are immune to the Ray Field Plague, a highly deadly disease that the CDC was completely unable to deal with), possibly Acausality (Type 1. Was completely unaffected by changes in the timeline. Was perfectly content with killing Cole in their battle and searching for a replacement to combat The Beast, implying he would've been unaffected by the death of his past self. However, since the mechanics of time travel in InFAMOUS are never elaborated on, we don't know if this is simply due to Multiverse theory or not.) Attack Potency: At least City level (Was able to fight on par with Cole MacGrath, initially overpowering him. Can create violent earthquakes across a six-city block radius with a casual punch). Can ignore conventional durability via Phantasms and Memory Inject Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can casually dodge Cole's lightning bolts) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Physically overpowered Cole in the beginning of their struggle). Class 50 with Magnetic Telekinesis (Comparable to his past self, and easily rag-dolled him across the battlefield) Striking Strength: At least City Class (Can generate this much energy just by punching the ground) Durability: At least City level (Completely unfazed by his own earthquakes. Withstood several attacks from an enraged Cole MacGrath, and survived a direct hit from his full-power Lightning Storm long enough to deliver a final message, though eventually died from his injuries) Stamina: Superhuman. Significantly lower after using his most powerful attacks, likely decreased due to old age. Range: Standard melee range. Several Kilometers with powers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Is an incredibly advanced scientist, who used his knowledge to sky-rocket the development of the First Sons organization and their technology, which is hundreds of years more advanced than the rest of the world and leaves even the most brilliant modern scientists in shock and making them think they've been abducted by aliens. Likely developed his own cybernetic devices that he wears, and created the Ray Sphere in a few decades, a device that originally took over a century to perfect. Is also incredibly skilled in espionage and tactical maneuvering, able to easily overwhelm his opponents in the midst of combat and exploit the slightest weaknesses. Tricked the government into funding and authorizing the First Sons experiments, and kept them from finding out about his true plans until it was too late. Planned the Empire City Quarantine for decades and planned the entirety of the events of inFAMOUS 1 in perfect detail up until his death. Has extensive knowledge of the future (as it is history where he comes from) and made numerous "predictions" that were never once wrong. Has over a century of experience dealing with various different types of Conduits and honing his own powers. Weaknesses: Using too much electricity will exhaust him, leaving him temporarily vulnerable (After being exhausted, he will regain his stamina and electrical energy in a few seconds). Whether or not he still has the same weaknesses as Cole (water, electricity discharge, etc.) is unknown. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Superhuman Speed/Flash Step:' Kessler utilizes his superhuman speed to travel across vast distances in an instant, turning into a blur and appearing as if he had teleported. He is fast enough to to instantly move from a low rooftop to the top of a skyscraper in less than a second, before the dust cloud from his previous position could dissipate. He is able to casually dodge bullets and Cole's lightning bolts. *'Shockwave:' Can generate powerful shockwaves of kinetic energy by waving his hands. He is also able to control the power and knockback effect of his shockwaves, as he can severely harm Cole while only knocking him off his feet, and send Zeke flying several city blocks away with no injuries. *'Superhuman Strength/Earthquake:' With his immense superhuman strength, Kessler is able to casually punch the ground hard enough to create a violent earthquake across a six-city block radius. Powerful enough to tear up the landscape, cause harm to Cole MacGrath, and send cars flying (should any spawn during the fight). *'Electrical Doppelgangers:' Can summon multiple electrical clones of himself. These clones possess an aura that automatically electrifies nearby conductive surfaces, and inflict mental damage upon contact with the enemy. The potency of their psychic attacks are strong enough to damage Cole MacGrath, who could previously resist city-scale mind control and telepathy with ease. In addition, the clones can also obscure an opponent's vision with blinding white light when in close proximity. *'Overload Burst:' A vastly superior version of Cole's own attack. Kessler quickly charges up energy, then fires a devastating blast of lightning that damages and paralyzes the target. Kessler usually fires these blasts in four consecutive shots. While they cause only minor damage to electrically-resistant enemies like Cole, they are still able to stun them momentarily. *'Magnetic Telekinesis:' Creates a large web of electromagnetic arcs and tethers that paralyze enemies and give Kessler telekinetic control over them, allowing him to rag-doll them across the battlefield with ease. He is seen using this ability to control the battlefield, preventing the enemy from escaping and throwing them into favorable positions to give himself a tactical advantage. *'Ball Lightning Grenades:' Creates and launches a volley of highly-condensed grenades of electrical and kinetic energy. These grenades function similar to landmines, exploding once an enemy is within close enough proximity to deal the most damage. If the opponent is in a position that Kessler cannot reach or is unfavorable to him, he will spam throw these grenades to force them out. A downside is that these grenades can be prematurely detonated by the opponent and cause harm to Kessler himself. *'Psychokinetic Attacks:' Kessler possesses a wide-array of psychic attacks to inflict mental damage upon opponents, such as his electrical clones causing blinding pain directly on the mind, as well as injecting his memories into the opponent to overwhelm and temporarily incapacitate them. *'Memory Injection:' Used on Cole MacGrath multiple times, Kessler can show people visions of a dark and violent future, filled with "horrible things beyond description". The trauma and intensity of these visions will severely overwhelm the target. If he wishes, Kessler can also pass on all of his memories to the target in great detail. *'Bio-Leech:' Used against Cole MacGrath, Kessler also possesses the ability to absorb a target's bioelectric energy to heal and recharge himself, simultaneously shutting down the opponent's body and killing them instantly, ignoring durability in the process. However, due to Cole's resistance to energy absorption, he was only briefly stunned with no loss of his energy reserves. *'Summoning:' By seemingly ripping out a rift of time or by some other means, Kessler summons three First Sons combat drones. These drones will fire swaths of grenades to overwhelm the opponent, and can turn invisible. While invisible, the drones cannot be detected by Enhanced Senses or ESP. *'Time Travel:' Used only once by Kessler. The ability to travel over half a century into the past. Was stated to be "a one-way trip", implying it can only be used to travel to the past, not the future. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The Didact (Halo) Didact's Profile (Both were 7-B, Speed equalized) Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Memory Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Geniuses Category:Tragic Characters Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:InFAMOUS Category:Weather Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Playstation Characters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Sucker Punch Productions